Fairy DxD: The Tale Of The Heavenly Fire Dragon Slayer And the Devils
by Loh Ping
Summary: This Story is an AU where Natsu dies and gets sent to the DxD world. If you haven't followed up to Fairy Tail manga 463, I highly recommend you to read it before you start reading my story! Hyoudou Issei won't be part of the story, and gets replaced by Natsu instead. Rated M for language just in case. also a story where Natsu is sorta OP or Godlike. Wish you all Happy Reading! :-D
1. Prologue

**Hey Everyone! I'm back! This'll be the news for today;**

 **1.] Seems like my first fanfic didn't attract much attention...**

 **2.]I already gotten this crossover idea boiling away like mad inside my brain! So I'm writing this fanfic!**

 **3.]... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **4.] There will be no more lemons in my fanfics EVER again. I realized I just can't handle it.**

 **5.] This crossover will be rated M for language, just in case.**

 **6.] IMPORTANT!:  
** **For those who haven't read till the latest arc of the Fairy Tail manga(Chapter 451-482+), which is the Alvarez Empire(a.k.a. Zeref and his Kingdom) VS Fairy Tail and the Fiore Guilds. So... read on if you want to! Contains spoilers.** **  
**

 **7.] Please, DO NOT expect me to be good at writin'... I mean, I'm only _12_! Don't expect much of me! **

**8.] All reviews welcomed! Hate comments also welcomed(Though I do wish there were no hate comments ;])! The more the merrier!**

 **9.] This story will be an AU where Natsu is transported to the DxD world through a compromise.**

 **10.] You should expect some lame or corny jokes or quotes just poppin' outta nowhere in the chapters! I get the ideas from Crack videos.**

 **11.] This is also a fanfic where Natsu is totally OP and Godlike. So quit it if you hate OP or Godlike characters. No offense!**

 **12.] _HOPE YOU ENJOY! HAPPY READIN'! :D_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"GUAH!-... AH... AHHHHHH!"

Screams of unbearable pain could be heard, echoing throughout the valley.

"NAAAAATSUUUUUU!"

 ** _Happy_** shouted in despair, flying to his best friend, who laid on the ground, writhing in pain.

" ** _Natsu_**... I'm sorry that it had to end like this... Little brother..."

 _ **Zeref**_ murmured, emotionless.

The book of E.N.D., Etherious Natsu Dragneel, lay on the barren earth, a gaping hole in it's center.

Natsu thought this as he breathed in what he believed to be his final breath.

 _Really?... Am I going to die like this?..._

... ... ...

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes again, seeing all around him, endless darkness.

 _Where am I? Could this be... Hell?_

 **"Very well, I guess that there is a need to introduce myself and you to my home,"**

Natsu whipped his head round to the direction where the booming voice had come from, and the creature that emerged forth from there...

... Was possibly the worst nightmare that a dragon slayer would wish to have.

A gigantic dragon, covered in shining red scales, possibly the largest dragon that could possibly exist, flew towards Natsu through the void.

As the dragon came closer, Natsu almost pissed his pants, his eyes widening in fear. This amount of power and strength... This is impossible! Acnologia's was an ant's compared to it! And it's size! ... He was barely even an eye enigma compared to the dragon which had closed the gap between them, giving Natsu plenty quality view of it.

 **"I am the Great Red, Dragon of Dragon, Red Dragon God Emperor!"** The dragon bellowed, almost deafening Natsu.

"D-Dragon Go-God?" Natsu managed to utter.

 **"Yes. Welcome to the place I call home, the Dimensional Gap!"** The enormous dragon boomed.

 **"I shall thank the mortals of your world for giving me _much_ amusement with your silly battles,"** The Red Dragon boom-chuckled.

Natsu grimaced at those words. He didn't care who or what it was. How dare it ta-

 **"Nevertheless, I admit that you insects were quite brave, an ant going against an antlion, even though I do not understand what motivated you to fight so strongly,"** The dragon interrupted, ant referring to Fairy Tail and antlion referring to the Alvarez Empire.

Natsu was about to say something, but was once again interrupted.

 **"That is why I will have you choose 2 options Son of Fire Dragon King, Igneel,"**

Now that certainly caught his attention, and Natsu somehow managed to gather up enough strength to shout, "You know Dad!?"

Great Red, now bemused by the reaction of the puny little thing, answered, **"Yes, I do know him, for I am the bane for all dragons, no matter which dimension they come from, and your realm just happened to be teeming with my children, and amongst them, your father one of the strongest,"**

That was certainly acceptable, even for the pinkette, for the aura radiating of this dragon would have made any ordinary person die from fear by now.

 **"Now, I give you 2 options, either you choose to die and stay here with me for all eternity, or you get reincarnated into the world that has piqued my interest the most. Either of these options would still allow you to be reincarnated in your realm for some moments and watch as I trample over those puny little cells for your side. After all, I do sense a lot of potential in you, and you could most probably be able to perk my life up a little,"** At saying the last word, the giant dragon roared in laughter, and Natsu's ears almost popped again.

 **"And yet again, you are the Son of Igneel, though you are still a baby compared to him, like he's a baby compared to me!"** The dragon roared again in laughter.

Natsu blinked his eyes for a moment. Was this offer really real? It sounded too good to be true. Yet, he could sense that the offer could be achieved.

Then he made his decision. It didn't take him long to choose.

"I'll go with reincarnation, I still don't want to die yet, so you know, but I want Happy to tag along," Natsu gave the dragon one of his signature grins.

Great Red, now amused more than ever, bellowed heartily, **"That is not a problem! But make sure you don't use magic in that world of mine, for none of it's inhabitants believe in magic, though some peculiar little bugs do use them. Your little cat shall also be sealed of his voice from people who know no magic, only people who know and can use them can hear what it says,"**

"Oh, alright then!" Natsu smiled even broader. Though he knew he would probably never see his home again, he wasn't sad. He somehow figured that the Dragon of Dragon would definitely uphold his compromise.

" **Very well, all the knowledge you need to know will be implanted in your mind the moment you are reincarnated there, together with your little snippet of a cat! And beware, if you do not follow what the knowledge has told you to do, you will NEVER find someone with magic to fight against EVER again, is that clear?** " The Red Dragon God Emperor chuckled once more. It was not in a very long time he had been talked to like this.

"Then I'll just make sure to follow it!" Natsu laughed.

 **"Well then, the information you need to do once you awake from death in YOUR world will be transported to your squishy little mortal brains,"**

That was the last thing Natsu heard before everything started swirling around him, and everything went black.

* * *

"Natsu! You're awake!"

The next thing Natsu knew, he was smothered in a tight hug thrown to him by Lucy and Happy.

At first Natsu was like; Hey guys! Good to see you again! Then almost immediately he turned stone serious, scaring the wits out of Lucy and Happy.

That dragon, Great Red or whatever it's called, hadn't lied. The information had been thoroughly processed by his brain, though he was never known for his brain, but brawn.

"Guys, gather everyone in the guild outside the guild, I have something really serious to say..."

 _ **12 Minutes Later...**_

Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Ceberus, Crime Sorcierie, and the Four Heavenly Kings of Ishgar, Injured to an unbelievable state but still able to stay conscious.

They were all equally confused at how they were gathered at Fairy Tail in such a short period of time. Surely no such large-scale Teleportation magic like this existed?

But what was even worse was the news Natsu had for them.

How was it possible?! The news was absurd! However, it did explain how the Teleportation magic was possible...

 _ **A Few Moments Later**_

It was the enemy's turn to be confused. In front of them stood the small-fry army they had to face, but the strange thing was, HOW they had suddenly, become united without a moment's notice. The Spriggan 12 smirked. Surely the Fairy ass-wipes thought they could take them down, especially when they were all here?

But! There was a true problem here...

The Black Dragon of Apocalypse, the Dragon King, Acnologia, had too been teleported here. What's worse, for god's sake, was that he held God Serena, the former 1st ranked Heavenly kings of Ishgar in his hands, battered and bloody. And not a single scratch could be seen on him.

Not a second was wasted. Acnologia instantly dropped God Serena by his feet, and transformed into that horrifying, terrible, Dragonic form of his, howling and roaring at the sky, as if he had already triumphed against his enemies.

It left all the weaker ones- no, the strong ones as well, cower in fear and almost piss themselves, which more than half of the armies present did so.

But something was off...

Zeref, in quite an alarm, while wondering how Natsu survived even though he had destroyed the book of E.N.D. personally, saw Acnologia narrowing his eyes and taking off, which got him to glare at the sky as well.

Within the next moment it all happened in a flash.

A seemingly red and invincible barrier formed around all of Fiore, only leaving the Dragon King and the Black Wizard, together with his forces, exposed.

Acnologia stopped flying through the air, and Zeref was immobilized, in fear.

His entire forces screamed and scrambled and ran for cover, to no avail. They were completely exposed, and there was nowhere they could escape to.

Panic and Pandemonium started breaking out within all of Fiore as well, the most shocked ones the ones at the battlefield.

The Spriggan 12 gaped in awe and fear, and suddenly remembered they were so going to die, and trembled fearfully in the dragon's wake.

People and other living creatures shitted and peed their pants at sensing the majestic, mysterious, and powerful aura radiating tremendously off, Great Red.

The only person who wasn't surprised or fearful was Natsu. He had known this was going to happen right from his reincarnation.

And as the Red Dragon God Emperor's full body came into view, he suddenly spread his wings swiftly, creating shockwaves that would've without a doubt demolished all of Fiore. if not for the barrier it has cast...

 **"I am Great Red! Dragon of Dragon, Red Dragon God Emperor!"** the red dragon bellowed.

He snapped his head towards his purpose of being here after introducing himself.

 **"Dragon King Acnologia, Black Wizard Zeref and company, I'm disappointed. VERY disappointed. That is why I have come here to obliterate you myself, as one of the mightiest Gods throughout dimensions!"** Great Red boomed, having everyone to cover their ears, for fear they might explode.

 **"It seems that as one one of my children, though you are still part insect, I will have to punish you myself, Acnologia! And as someone suffering from the curse of Anhkseram, God of Life and Death, I will send you to him, to have your curse removed, for I have to admit, I do pity you, no matter how small it may be, and it is the least I can do after providing me with plenty enough amusement in a few millennium! Now, Begone!"** the Dragon of Dragon chuckled, waving it's right claw, making Zeref and Acnologia disappear at the same time, as if they've never been here.

Then the Red Dragon God Emperor slowly lowered his head, and smacking his lips in a way that made his enemy feel like they were his snack, said; **"But I'm afraid, that the rest of you remaining, are _DEAD_..."**

The remaining Spriggan 12 gulped nervously. They knew it. Even though they had first thought Fairy Tail to be scabs that were a pain in the ass, they had underestimated them, and this was what they had gotten at the end. No magic could break through the barrier that Great Red had created, and the troops banged desperately on them, to no avail.

 **"...But I guess I'll just make an exception for just this once, I still don't get why I do pity you puny cells, but I'll make an exception, and send you home what you little mortals call, the 'nauseous way'..."** The Dragon of Dragon then opened it's mouth, roaring a roar so powerful, no other dragon could hope to match it.

The roar did not harm any of the Alvarez Empire soldiers, but really did send them flying towards the direction of the continent where the Alvarez Empire was located.

And just like that, the Red Dragon God Emperor started withdrawing himself from the stench of the mortal world, knowing that from this moment on, his life was going to get _much_ more interesting...

 _ **Back to Natsu and Fairy Tail...**_

Before he knew it Natsu started to sizzle out, as if he was a hologram. So did Happy, who was settling on his shoulder.

"N-Natsu! What's happening to you!" Fairy Tail shouted, running towards him simultaneously.

"I told you guys earlier, didn't I? It's the compromise I made with that big red dragon!" Natsu smiled at Fairy Tail one last time, because he knew he probably might never see them again.

"NO! Natsu! Stay right where you are!" Erza screamed in frustration.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then, Fairy Tail... Hope that one day, I'll see you guys again!" Natsu gave what the guild knew would be his last signature grin to them. If what Natsu had said is true... they could never stop the pact Natsu had made with the Dragon of Dragon. What could they do in the face of such a powerful being?

"A-A-Aye, Sir!" Happy chimed in, tears rolling down the blue flying cat's cheeks.

"Natsu! You stupid SON! Never make a decision like that again without us!" Makarov boomed, turning his head aound, not wanting to see his 'child' disappear.

Natsu couldn't stand it any longer, and exploding into tears, "You got it, old man! Bye everyone!"

The moment those words left Natsu's mouth, it was the same traveling from the Dimensional Gap to here.

Everything started swirling around him, and then...

... Darkness...

* * *

 **So, guys...**

 **I'm finished with the Prologue!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the prologue!**

 **Chapter 1 will be about Natsu waking up in the High School DxD world, Natsu dying again, Natsu reincarnated again, but as a devil of Rias peerage.**

 **Well, Natsu will go with the knowledge I mentioned in this prologue, and everybody knows, that Natsu will always, always, love fighting. That's why he'll definitely follow the instructions given by the knowledge, remembering Great Red's warning.**


	2. The Dimension: High School DxD!

**Stayawake123: Thanks for the review!**

 **ortizale317: No offense, but unless you've read Fairy Tail manga 464, you'd realize that Zeref is holding Natsu's ultimate weakness, the book of E.N.D., and I'm just trying to say that instead of Natsu on dying, Natsu actually died.**

 **PersonaQeminod1: Thanks for the review!**

 **lightkirinhuruname: Thanks a ton for the review!**

 **Reader1O1O: Thanks a ton! I really appreciate the advice! I'll make sure to apply as much as I can! And I won't forget the disclaimer anymore!**

 **Shikokuakushintei: Hey, I tottaly agree with you on that. Rias's purpose in the anime/manga to give Issei Perverted power, all that. I totally agree on that. But as a gaming tactician, I do not agree on Rias being a useless leader, No offense! No offense! Because she could lead quite well, though she did take advantage on all of them. And relax, I've NEVER thought of pairing Natsu with Rias. I wanted to put it as how the anime ended. A Harem for Natsu, though I think Natsu's a little too dense to notice it. If there ARE pairings, I thought of having Natsu go with Akeno. Definitely not Rias. But still, I won't make it that Natsu 'll hate Rias, cause of the Fairy Tail motto, friendship is something and something... And sorry, but Natsu definitely needs to be reincarnated a third time, and he 'll be killed by Raynare. I'm sorry for saying this, but no matter how strong Natsu is, unless he is immune to distraction, or his body cannot be penetrated by magical spears such as Raynare's, even he can be taken down. No Offense! And you DO know that Natsu is battle greedy, always looking for a fight. And in order to do that in this AU, Natsu needs to die before he can really battle to his heart's content, Or he'll only be sorta able to fight only one battle, and that's it. No more battles for the rest of his life. So sorry, but he'll need to die a third time, and I don't really like the Sitri peerage, so he'll be in the Gremory peerage. That's all I have to say. BTW, Thanks for the review!**

 **Alright, Let's Get Started!**

 **Hope You Enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **All Reviews Welcomed!**

 **Update at least once every month!**

 **Make sure to check in!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **(-::-)**

 **:-)(-:**

* * *

"Natsu!" Happy cried.

"Happy!" Natsu cried.

"We're alive!" The fire dragon slayer and the flying blue cat exclaimed in unison, dancing.

"So... What do we do now?" Happy questioned.

"I dunno..." (Natsu)

"BUT YOU SAID YOU WERE THE ONE GIVEN THE INFORMATION!..." Happy exclaimed. Natsu was really forgetful and careless at times like this.

"Oh! That's right!" A light bulb popped out, reminding him of what the red dragon had told him, as Happy fell over comically.

"Happy, I need to tell you first things first that we can't use magic in front of ordinary people! And only people with magic can hear you!" Natsu rambled excitedly.

"So why can't we use magic?" Three question marks popped above Happy's head as he tilted it to the side.

"We can't use it out in the open cause none of the ordinary people believe or know about magic! Only a few people know it and can use it! Or at least... that's what that dragon told me..." *thinking pose* Natsu.

"Oh. That still doesn't explain wh-"

"Aha! That giant dragon also told me that if we do use magic in front of ordinary people..." Natsu trailed off.

"What'll happen to us then?" Happy asked sitting down on the floor.

"... We might die a horrible death..."

"Oh. That really does say a lot." Happy dropped his questioning arm, purple background of fear behind him.

"Well, at least we can use it in front of people who know magic! Yahahaha!" Natsu laughed, his tongue on fire.

"You seem awfully excited about not being able to use magic as often as you can, though..."

Ignoring Happy's remark, a lightning bolt hit Natsu's mind, and Natsu suddenly grabbed his head, doubling over with pain.

"Natsu!" Happy rushed over to his friend, concerned.

It suddenly dawned on Natsu what he had to do if he wanted to find people with magic to fight.

The knowledge just got implanted in his mind, and it basically told him the future of what he needed to do before he could finally use magic again.

"Natsu! What's wrong?" Happy inquired, after seeing Natsu recover from his sudden headache, and started tracing his fingers on the floor, staring down at it.

"Happy... I got an idea of what to do for me to use magic ever again..."

"What is it?..."

"More importantly... I think we're both idiots for not even realizing where we're at..."

"Hoh! That's right! Natsu! You'e currently smarter than me at this state! Where're we!?"

"Apparently, a very nice house..." Natsu got up from the floor and looked about.

"...Which looks exactly like Lucy's!" Natsu finished causing Happy and him to jump up in surprise.

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" The duo screamed in surprise.

 **A Few Moments Later...** _(Cue SpongeBob background)_

The cat and the teen settled down, after inspecting every nook and cranny of the house to make sure they weren't _actually_ AT Lucy's place.

"Phew! That's quite a shock! Right, Natsu?"

"Yeh... turns out this'll be our new home after all. Lucy NEVER keeps clothes like these in her closet!" Natsu said, dumping the pile of neatly folded clothes he had found in the closet on the new bed.

"Aye! She also doesn't paint her walls and doors and buy bedsheets and blankets and curtains like that!" Happy pointed out. The walls were painted orange, the door to the bedroom black, the front door amber, the outside walls green, the curtain to the bathtub translucent yellow, the door to the toilet and bathroom red, the curtain to the windows all sorts of colors.

"Hey Happy! Look! Even our savings were hidden behind the closet!"

Happy jumped off the couch and ran to take a look.

"...But the money's all different..." Happy pointed to the dollar notes and the coins.

"You're right. Oh, Never mind! They must be the money of this world!" Natsu cackled, praising himself for figuring that out almost instantly.

"Um... Natsu... I don't think you should be praising yourself. Any commonplace fool would've figured that out..." Happy commented.

"So how much do we have now?" Natsu questioned.

"We need to count..."

 **Twelve Minutes Later...** _(Cue SpongeBob background)_

"Bah! I don't get it! How do we count! All the paper's are the same size! We can only count the coins!" Natsu threw the notes into the air, frustrated.

"Natsu... Don't be such an idiot! Igneel taught you how to READ, right!? So just READ the numbers on the paper notes to find out!" Happy shouted.

"I suppose..." Natsu mumbled, and Happy turned around, anime tears flowing down his cheeks as he held the dollar notes, Natsu laughing happily at himself at the background, as Happy muttered under his breath, "I don't get it... Why did I end up being best friends with such a stupid person..."

 **A Few Inches Later...** _(Cue SpongeBob background)_

"Whew! we're finally done counting!" Natsu exclaimed, panting as he held his arm over his face.

Happy was the same, and remarked,"Lucky for us, it's still the exact same amount as in our world..."

"How much was it, Happy?"

"350 thousand, Natsu, I'm surprised we even managed to save that much!"

"Yeah, cool,"

"So... do we talk about what we need to do in the future now? According to that knowledge given to you," Happy sat up.

"Okay, then," Natsu too set up, but no longer with a smile, but a dead serious face.

"Happy... First, we gotta go to some school called Kuoh Academy,"

"What? Where is it?" Happy asked, surprised.

Natsu walked over to the windows and opened them, leaning out to get a good look. Happy jumped onto his head and leaned outside as well.

"Uh... My mind says to just keep walking straight after crossing that park over there and then I'll eventually see some big white building and kids wearing some sorta uniform entering it..."

"Okay..."

Natsu then walked over to the pile of clothes on the bed and picked out a long black pants and a shirt with black and white stripes, and another black shirt with some hint of white, apparently to be worn in front of the shirt with black and white stripes, and has to go along with a blank ribbon.

"So this is the school uniform..." Happy said, clinging on to Natsu's shoulder.

"Damn... that black ribbon's gonna cause some problems for me..."

"Ha! You should've learned back in our world, Natsu!"Happy teased.

"It's not my fault! We didn't have time!" Natsu growled as he put down the uniform.

"So... What's next?" Happy ask instantly, hoping to avoid fighting with his 'father' while they were discussing something important.

Natsu paused for a moment, thinking. And what he said, "We gotta continue to go to school almost everyday for the rest of our lives, but someday some redhead girl 'll apparently notice us, in another way, and then after she notices us, one day while we're walking back home, we meet some girl offering a paper with what looks like a magic circle drawn on it, and then on the same day, some girl wearing black with black wings will attack us, and I need to be die by her hand, then I shall get reincarnated by that redhead girl who noticed us, and after that... apparently besides continuing to go to school everyday, and being able to use magic again only in the presence of people with magic, nothing else the dragon gave me,"

"And that's it?"

"Yeah,"

"So you need to die, Natsu?"

"Yep! But it should be okay, since that redhead 'll definitely save me! I trust that dragon!"

"Whatever you say, Natsu!" Happy puffed.

"So after getting reincarnated by that redhead, you finally find someone you can use your magic in front of, and then we continue to go to school everyday necessary... from then on we hafta make our own future, right?" Happy announced, rounding up all Natsu had said into his neko brain.

" I guess... But please... I beg that the redhead ain't anything like Erza, or maybe even _be her_..." Natsu thought aloud, making Happy and him tremble in fear of that certain redhead.

"Forget about it," Happy and Natsu quickly perished the picture of Erza.

"And so we go to that Kuoh Academy tomorrow and follow exactly the same plan for what that red dragon told me," Natsu flashed his signature grin.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy saluted his usual way.

"But remember, Happy, we can't fly there. We'll need to walk, but just in case, you'll ride on my shoulder,"

"Aye, SIR!"

"Alright! Let's sleep now and get ready for tomorrow! I'm fired up!" Natsu shouted, flames coming out of his mouth.

"AYE, SIR!" Happy cheered.

* * *

 _ **At 7a.m. , The Next Day...**_

"To school! Happy!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye, Sir! But..." Happy trailed off.

"But what?" Natsu asked.

"... don't you find it strange that you're totally excited to go to school when you've NEVER been to one before, Natsu?" Happy inquired.

"Hmm... Not really. It _is_ my first time, That's why I'm excited!" Natsu answered, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh. Aye, Sir! Let's go!" Happy cheered, satisfied with the explanation.

"Yeah!" Natsu pumped his fist into the air, skipping to school.

* * *

 **Half An Hour Later...** _(Cue SpongeBob background)_

"Hurray! We're finally at school!" Natsu held both of his arms high up.

"Ssshh. Natsu! Keep it down! People are looking at us!" Happy whispered, sitting on Natsu's shoulder.

At hearing this, Natsu immediately saw that it was true, and with a blush on his face, quickly crept out of the entrance hall.

"Phew! That was embarrassing," Natsu sighed.

"You shouldn't be that energetic, Natsu. For some reason people here take it as being weird,"

"I guess so," Natsu shrugged.

"Which classroom do we head to now?"

"Hmm..." *Natsu thinking pose*

"... ..."

"We gotta get to class 2-C!" Natsu exclaimed, and without a second wasted, rushed towards the class.

 **Upon Arriving At Class 2-C...**

"Hey everyone! The name's Natsu Dragneel! Nice to meet you!" Natsu announced, upon slamming the door to class 2-C open.

The students in class just stared at him, as an awkward moment of silence passed through...

"... ... ... ... ..."

(Cue the cawing crow)

"Weirdo,"

"Retard,"

" Faggot?"

"Really Nigga?"

"What the Fuck?"

As the comments pierced through Natsu's heart, he fell onto the floor, seemingly dead as his soul came out of his body, having Happy to wrestle it back down into his throat, before he could be revived again, standing up groggily.

"Hey, Natsu, you okay?" Happy asked, poking him on his face.

"Ugh... I'm no good. Say, Happy, was it really wrong to introduce myself that way?" Natsu stated as he slowly trudged towards an empty desk. He had pride after all, and it had just been shattered by the comments by the girls in his class.

"In our world, no. But in this world, probably,"

"Oh..." Natsu said as he reached said desk, and settled down the bag filled with the books needed, which were all found in a cupboard while searching their house, before laying on the table, head facing sideways.

He was about to fall asleep when he felt a slight tap on the shoulder, and as he rolled his head over, saw a charming male student standing in front of him.

"Hello there! My name is Kiba, _**Kiba Yuuto**_! It's nice to meet you! Call me Kiba!" The boy held out his hand for a handshake, smiling.

Natsu grinned, and gladly accepted the handshake, "Hey! The name's Natsu Dragneel! Good to know ya too!"

"Spare the introductions. You did that when you slammed the door open! Must say it didn't go as well as you thought it would. Yes?" Kiba said, looking at the still open door.

"Meh. I always did that back at home. They welcomed me with no problem! But I guess it doesn't work here..." Natsu grumbled.

"By home, do you mean your primary school days?" Kiba questioned, taking the seat next to Natsu.

"N- I mean, yes, but they were never like that. Guess it's cause I'm new to this place..." Natsu said, arms folded across the table, head propped on it.

"By 'place', do you mean Japan or the school?" Kiba asked, curious.

"Japan? Oh, right, Japan it is. I'm new to Japan. Just arrived here some time ago," Natsu answered back, on assumption that Japan was much bigger than the school.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy chimed in.

And after Happy spoke, Kiba's eyes widened, startled that the cat could speak. But as soon as the look came on, he masked it expertly, like nothing happened at all.

"Oh my, that's a pretty interesting pet cat you have there, Natsu," Kiba now said, darting his vision towards Happy.

"Yeah! I know, right! He's blue!" Natsu said, grinning happily, pointing at an offended Happy.

 _No normal person can spot that look he gave a second ago, but a person who's trained his eye could!_

"Now if you would excuse me, Natsu..." Kiba got up from his table and started walking out of the class,"I need to use the washroom first before the teacher comes..." And with that, Kiba left the class.

"Hey, Happy," Natsu gestured, all the while smirking.

"What?" Happy asked, jumping off from Natsu's shoulder onto his table.

"I think we found someone who knows magic," Natsu said, turning towards Happy, a broad smile plastered on his face.

 **Meanwhile, at the old school building...**

" ** _President Rias_**!" Kiba shouted, kicking open the door to the room.

"What is it, Kiba?" Rias turned her head around, raising an eyebrow.

"I found a student who can use magic besides those of the Sitri peerage!" Kiba exclaimed, panting.

"What!?" Rias slammed her hands on the table, standing up.

"My, my, what a surprise," came a voice from the kitchen.

"Oh, it's you, _**Akeno**_." Rias stated, turning her attention to the Vice-President for a brief moment, "It is a surprise,"

"Yes it is," Akeno repeated, cupping her chin with a hand.

"Kiba, explain this in detail, I'll give the teachers an excuse for being late,"

* * *

 **After School,At the Occult Research Club...**

"Are you sure about this, Kiba-kun?" Rias asked, placing her pawn another step forward.

"President Rias, yes, I'm very certain of it," Kiba said, watching the chess play as Rias knocked out a rook from Akeno's side.

"My,my, then this boy must be special! It is rather hard to believe that a cat can talk the human language so fluently, without magic, what's more, it seems like only people with magic can hear what it says." Akeno mentioned, considering the next step to take in chess.

"So the pinkette has a blue neko that can talk with him..." Koneko mumbled, before taking another bite out of her sweets.

"What's his name again, Kiba?" Rias inquired, before moving her Queen to Akeno's King, "Checkmate,"

"Natsu, Rias-senpai, Natsu Dragneel, I'm seated next to him in Class 2-C... The name of the talking cat is apparently Happy..."

"I see..." Rias folded her arms.

"This could be quite interesting..." Akeno giggled, earning a look from Rias, who smiled.

"Natsu-san, eh... Koneko-chan, would you mind keeping an eye on Natsu for the time being?" Rias 'ordered'.

Koneko munched down on the last sweet in her bag before nodding, "Not a problem,"

"All right then," Rias stood up before announcing, "Therefore, today's meeting has ended here,"

Everyone: Hai! President!

* * *

 **The Next Day... Again...**

"Aw, man, Happy, the class yesterday was so boring!"

"Aye, Sir! I have to agree with that,"

"Oi, Happy! You weren't even listening! You were asleep the whole time!" Natsu grumbled.

"So what subjects were you interested in?" Happy asked, trying to avoid answering to Natsu's comment.

"Meh. Besides Science, Art, and P.E. ... Nothing else," Natsu sighed. School was so much more boring than he had thought it to be! "But, hey, Happy! I think you would've loved Geography!" Natsu giggled.

"Why would I?"

"Cause yesterday they were sayin' something 'bout the sea, with _lots_ and _lots_ of giant fishes!" Natsu gestured, symbolizing how huge the fish could be.

"Then why didn't you wake me up! Natsu, you meanie!" Happy was now flowing comical tears, repeatedly hitting Natsu on his shoulder with his little arms.

"Can't be helped, Happy! Maybe you should try staying awake until Geograp-"

As Natsu and Happy were trash-talking, Natsu had accidentally bumped into someone, for he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going," Natsu snapped his head round, only to see a small white-haired girl with a stoic expression on her face.

On seeing the pinkette reach out his hand to help her up, Koneko immediately put the bag of cookies she had been holding to her back.

This made Natsu and Happy sweat-drop. "I not going to eat your cookie!" Natsu explained.

"Wow, Natsu, she must like her cookies way more than you seeing what she did!" Happy teased.

As Koneko eyed the blue talking cat and the pinkette carefully, she finally took his hand, thinking; _These must be the two Rias-senpai wanted me too look out for. I really am surprised the cat can talk, even if Rias-senpai and the rest said so yesterday._

"My name's Natsu Dragneel! What's yours?" Natsu exclaimed, ignoring Happy as he protested against Natsu for waving him off.

"Koneko, _**Koneko Toujou**_ ," Koneko gave a small smile, as they continued walking to Kuoh Academy while Koneko munched on her cookies, giving Natsu no time of the day.

"So... you must be heading to Kuoh Acadamy, right?" Natsu questioned the obvious.

A tick mark was formed on his head, seeing Koneko just ignore him.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Natsu yelled, earning a small giggle from Koneko, but realizing what she had done, immediately tried to hide her face.

"Yay, I made her laugh!" Natsu exclaimed his 'victory'.

"Aye, Sir!"

"I suppose we can be friends," Koneko smiled. _Those two really are interesting, as Akeno-senpai had mentioned._

"Well then, hope to see you around!" Natsu finished, immediately dragging Happy and himself under a shade of trees.

Koneko tilted her head, but shrugged off the feeling, and continued walking to school. Surely the two couldn't have sensed her magic so easily? ... ...

 **Back to Natsu...**

"Natsu, what'd you drag us hear for?" Happy asked, annoyed.

"Just to tell ya we found someone else who knows magic!" Natsu cackled at his achievement. Two magic users in two days in a non-magical world!

"You mean that girl with the cookies back there?"

"Yep! I sensed it flowing through her when I helped her up!" Natsu continued laughing, tongue on fire.

"Natsu, just so you know, you shouldn't have your tongue on fire unless it's only the two of us and people with magic..." Happy reminded Natsu.

"So let's get to it!" Natsu pumped his fist into the air before skipping off...

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later...**

"I can't stand this boredom anymore!" Natsu yelled. It's been two weeks! Two WHOLE weeks! Nothing has happened yet for Natsu to be able to use magic! Though he did use it to train in the mountains not that far away from home to make sure he doesn't get rusty...

...But he did end up almost demolishing his training grounds. Lucky he didn't cause too much of an alarm.

"Natsu, just bear with it! I'm sure sooner or later you'll meet the person who'll give you that paper with the magic cir-" Happy was interrupted.

"Please help us!" A busty woman handed Natsu a leaflet. She then smiled and walked away.

"Oops. I guess I took it..." Natsu trailed off...

...Before bursting out with excitement... "Finally! It took long enough! The magic circle paper has come!" Natsu cried.

"See, Natsu!? I told you that it'd come sooner or later!" Happy huffed, before resuming to chew on his fish.

"So I'll finally be able to use magic to fight soon enough!" Natsu cheered.

"Yeah, but you'll need to die first, if you even remember..." Ignored! Happy was completely ignored! Natsu was too full of joy at the thought of who his opponents in the future would be!

 **Meanwhile...**

Koneko was behind the fountain, munching on her chips.

At current, she was 'spying' on the duo, as she was instructed to do so, for the Gremory Clan had just received some intel that a Fallen Angel seemed to be residing nearby...

At first Koneko had thought it to be weird, how the pinkette was always so restless and looking for a brawl.

But soon enough, she had known why. The pinkette's magic was truly... fascinating,

Just barely a week ago, she had at last managed to track the pinkette down to his home, without arousing much suspicion from him, but she was certain he had sensed her presence since the day she had started tailing him.

And then the next day, she had made sure to follow him to the mountains, and it appeared he was actually training, while the blue cat just on the top branches of a nearby tree gobbling up god knows where he had gotten all that fish!

What had truly astounded her was the sort of magic the pinkette had used.

'Dragon Slayer' magic, she recalled, from the conversation between the cat and the pinkette while he was taking a break.

So far she had reported everything she had seen and heard to her master, **_Rias Gremory_**.

What her master had heard shocked her, from at first hearing about the type of magic the pinkette Natsu used to the Aero magic that let the blue neko grow wings and fly, till the destruction that the pinkette had supposedly caused in the mountains while he was training.

By then Rias had already fallen off her chair. No human possessed such a massive amount of magic, and yet the redhead still felt two _very_ peculiar 'things' inside the boy.

Therefore the reason why Koneko was still required to keep an eye on him to make sure he was safe, but the white-hair girl doubted that anything could happen to him with his amount of power.

Personally, she had also wanted to check on him, and was more than glad to accept the job. Natsu, over the last two weeks, had formed a close bond with Koneko and Kiba, hanging out with them often at school, though they always said their goodbyes at the school gates after school.

And now and then, sometimes whenever Natsu got a little too close to her, her heart would thump wildly. That signature grin of his, that attitude, that face, those kind eyes, that face...

Koneko was starting to think that she was falling for hi-

 _You baka! Don't think it like that, me!_ Koneko scolded herself. No way. No FUCKING way. That was when she noticed that she had been careless, and had let Natsu out of sight.

 _Oh shit! I need to get to him quickly!_ Koneko thought, running to keep track of Natsu.

 **Later That Evening...**

 **SFX: Nightcore: That's enough!**

"U-U-Umm... I-I'm Yu-Yuuma and I'd l-like t-" The girl stammered, but was interrupted halfway.

"Nah, don't worry, you don't hafta hide it," Natsu said nonchalantly.

Natsu's statement made the girl blink in surprise. "Hide what?"

"I can smell it. You ain't human, are ya?" Natsu grinned, punching his fists together.

Yuuma blinked another time, before the innocent smile grew into a hideous, sadist, face.

At that, the girl transformed, and grew black wings, wearing barely any clothing, except for what you could barely call a bra and panties.

She announced, "I'm the Fallen Angel, Raynare! And tonight, you shall breathe your last..."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! Don't think you can kill me that easily!" Natsu claimed.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy chimed in, growing wings.

"I must say, I'm impressed! How did you find me out that fast?" Raynare asked, levitating in the air with her black wings.

"Never underestimate the nose of a dragon!" Natsu yelled, enveloping his fists in fire.

"A dragon?" Raynare stated, amused.

As Natsu was about to attack, Happy shouted, "Natsu, wait! Weren't you supposed to die and then get reincarnated?!"

"Was that the plan!?" Natsu turned his head round, bewildered.

"Yes! You said so that it'll let you fight!... More... battles..."

THUMP!

"You stupid angel! Leave him alone! Happy flew up to charge at the angel, but Raynare just backhanded him, slamming him onto the bridge they were standing on just a moment ago.

Natsu tried to stop the bleeding, as he lay on the ground, hand over the gut wound, the light spear which impaled him disappearing.

"Well, that certainly was a waste of time," Raynare puffed, "If you want to blame someone, blame God for putting that Sacred Gear in you," She said, before vanishing into thin air herself.

 **SFX: Nightcore: That's Enough!-End/Nightcore: Friendzoned-Start**

"Damn it..."

"Natsu! You okay?!

"I don't think so, Happy... I'm losing way too much blood..."

"Natsu!" Koneko rushed over, concerned.

"Koneko-chan please save him!" Happy cried, tears falling down.

"No... Natsu! Stay awake! Rias is coming!" Koneko too, cried. She was going to lose one of her best friends besides those in the Gremory peerage, after all.

Then the leaflet was blown out of Natsu's pocket by a strong wind, and from there appeared a true magic circle, where Rias emerged.

"Can you help him!?" Happy instantly screeched.

"Don't worry, Koneko-chan, kitty, of course I can, and will help. But for that to happen, he'll have to be reincarnated into my peerage..." Rias fished out all eight of her pawns, before she pat Happy on the head and had him pass out...

That was all Natsu heard and saw before he lost consciousness...

 **SFX: Freindzoned- End**

* * *

Natsu's eyelids flung open, finding himself in his classroom.

"Ugh..." He muttered.

Two days have passed since the event with Fallen Angel Raynare, and he had only gotten little information from Happy.

All he knew was that he had died, Rias had reincarnated him, no more knowledge was given to him by Great Red, and he was supposed to make the future for his remaining life by himself...

...And that he should finally be able to enjoy brawling to his hearts content! He should be able to do so since he had followed the dragon's advice all the way! But apparently, fate still kept him waiting...

"Hey, Natsu, you alright?" Kiba asked, concerned.

"Yeh... Just that I'm still kept waiting even though I accomplished what I was told to... and I'm dying of boredom...

"Relax, Natsu. School's ending soon. Maybe you want to hang out with me? I'm free today. I can call Koneko-chan if you'd like," Kiba gave a small smile.

Natsu returned the smile. Though he was sure that he and Kiba were going to fight someday as he knows magic, he was still glad to have friends like him and Koneko. It does remind him of Fairy Tail... Just much less rowdy.

"Nah. I'd love to, but I'm also feeling a little tired today, so maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure! As long as we're free," Was the reply.

 **While On The Way Home...**

 **SFX: My Demons-Start**

"I wonder why I'm feeling so tired today... Happy..."

"I know... I'm tired too...

But before they could converse any longer, the sky turned black and a man completely covered in his long black trench coat along with his hat came out from the shadows.

"Oh, my. What luck, running into you here when there's no one here," The man said.

Natsu then sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes, questioning,"Who the hell are you!? You don't smell human either,"

"Hmm..." The man then suddenly sprouted midnight dark wings from his back and flew into the sky, saying, "I'm the Fallen Angel Dounashiku, and I'm here to kill you as Raynare had failed to do so. Now, who is your master, boy?"

"I don't have a mater, buddy. I'm my own man!" Natsu smirked, getting into battle stance.

"Oh? You're going to fight back? How very, amusing," Dounashiku cackle, creating two light spears int both of his hands, throwing them at Natsu.

To his, surprise, the light spears melted, as Natsu powered up. Everything around him started burning up, and the fountain started melting into goo. Dounashiku's clothes burned away, including his hat, as he grimaced, beads of sweat forming on his face.

"Now, I finally get to fight with a magic user!" Natsu exclaimed in excitement, launching himself from the ground, leaving a small crater behind.

" **Karyuu no Tekken!** (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)" The Fallen Angel was too slow to dodge the attack, and it hit him square in the face, knocking his front teeth out, as he crashed down on the ground, leaving a rather heavy dent. On his face too, as smoke rose fro it.

 **SFX: My Demons-End**

"Oh come on, is that it? That's no fun at all," Natsu whined, a little disappointed. But Dounashiku didn't answer, and Natsu realized he had unintentionally knocked him out.

"What?! That easy!?"" Natsu exclaimed, shocked that he was so weak. He powered down and almost instantly the trees around him stopped burning, and the fountain stopped melting.

And then the clapping started. Natsu snapped his head towards the direction of the sound, and was a little bemused that it as Rias who walked out of the trees, some burn marks present on her clothes.

"That was quite a fascinating display back there, Natsu," Rias clapped, a broad smile on her face, "Looks like I chose well,"

"What'd you mean by that?" Natsu asked, confused. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Come, Natsu, I'll explain when we reach your house," She stopped clapping.

"Huh?!" Natsu yelled, surprised.

"This subject composes much about magic. Now that Mr. Fallen Angel is defeated, the barrier is down, and we don't want normal people hear us talk about this in public, do we? They'd think we're weird!" Rias explained, before reaching her hand out. "Now if you don't mind would you lead the way?" Rias asked politely.

"Oh well, that makes sense. Let's go then!" Natsu gave Rias his signature grin.

 _He is quite charming and cute when he does that..._ Rias thought...

* * *

 **Okay Guys! Thanks for Reading!**

 **This chapter has been ended!**

 **Will receive next update by next week if possible!**

 **One last thing before I go...**

 **Disclaimer; I DO NOT own High School DxD or Fairy Tail. The both belong to their rightful owners! :-}**

 **ByeBye!**

 **See everyone again soon!**


	3. The Battle With Strays WHAT DA FACK?

**Hey Everyone I'm back! here's the news for today:**

 **1) To clear any misunderstandings, I just wanted to say, the SOLE purpose for Rias being in my fanfic is for the plot. Nothin' else.**

 **2) THANKS A TON FOR THE NO. OF REVIEWS!**

 **So...**

 **Let's get started!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **One last thing, though;**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Alright! Let's Start For Real!**

* * *

 **I'd Love To Change The World(Matsubs Remix)-Start**

 **After School At The Occult Research Club...**

"So, Natsu... I'll get straight to the point from the start. All of us here are devils," Rias spoke, and just for effect, everyone around sprouted a devilish pair of wings, so did Natsu.

At this, Natsu was a little startled, but not at the topic about devils, "Hey look Happy! I got my own wings!" Natsu yelled excitedly, jumping around.

Seeing Natsu dance around, everyone got three stripes of blue down the back of their heads.

"Why're you not skeptical at all?" Kiba questioned out of curiosity.

"That's cause I've fought devils before! They were super strong. Almost killed us. But I don't think they'd be a match for Fairy Tail now!" Natsu grinned, showing Fairy Tail's victory sign.

Akeno then raised a hand and asked, "How could you have fought devils when you still human till three days ago? And what is Fairy Tail?" The whole of the Gremory peerage nodded. They were now interested in Natsu's past. Maybe it would reveal how he had that much magic within his body.

 **SFX: I'd Love To Change The World(Matsubs Remix)-End/Nightcore; Black Widow-Start**

"Um..." *Natsu thinking pose* "Okay guys no point hidin' from ya... I'll tell every thing about Fairy Tail, but it's gonna take some time." Natsu shrugged his shoulders, giggling.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy jumped in the air, his wings appearing.

"So the kitty can really fly..." Koneko muttered, before resuming to eating her piece of cake.

"No problem," Rias folded her arms on the table, as Akeno sat down on the sofa.

Natsu began his story from where and how he had found and joined Fairy Tail.

Everyone was pretty startled when he told them his father was a real life dragon, who had taught him his magic and everything else necessary for life.

They were quite shocked as well when they found out he was from another dimension. Immediately a barrage of questions were thrown at him, but Natsu held up his hands and said he'd answer them later. Then they discussed a little and agreed that it did make sense how Natsu had that much potential and magic in him, since he came from a world full of magic users. After that, Natsu continued his story.

He then moved from how he joined Fairy Tail to how he met Lucy, to destroying Port Hargeon, having the capital soldiers chasing them, where Lucy joined Fairy Tail.

At this Kiba was about to scream at Natsu for being so reckless but Rias silenced him, signaling him that Natsu would explain everything after his story was over.

Natsu then moved on to the story about the Black Wizard Zeref, his rival Gray Fullbuster, The terrifying redhead Erza Scarlet, To where they defeated the Erigor, the ace of the dark guild Eisenwald, to how they faced off against Lullaby, the flute of death. Then after that he Natsu told them about Galuna island and how Happy had 'expertly' stolen the S Class quest, to which Happy grinned proudly. Then about Gray's past with the demon Deliora, to Phantom Lord, the rivaling guild of Fairy Tail. How they had destroyed the guild hall, how they hurt their nakama, how they kidnapped Lucy, revealing her family, how they waged war against Phantom Lord, how Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail, how Mirajane was rescued by Elfman in his Full-Body Takeover Form, the same one he had used to kill his little sister, and how phantom Lord was defeated in the end by Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's master using Fairy Law.

Everyone else in the room was silent, until Rias motioned for Natsu to go on.

And so Natsu went on to the Tower of Heaven, how they were supposed to have fun at a resort and met Juvia, to Erza's kidnap by her old friends, revealing Erza's past, Simon's death, how he had discovered Dragon Force and defeated Jellal, to where Erza came close to sacrificing herself. And then coming back to Fairy Tail, where they found out that Gajeel, the one who had destroyed the guild hall and hurt their nakama, and Juvia had joined Fairy Tail. After taking a short breath, Natsu started telling them about the Battle of Fairy Tail, where Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of the guild Master, had betrayed his family and went on to creating a battle royale in Magnolia. But at last, even though everyone was heavily wounded, Erza close to dying, Gajeel and Natsu having the worst taking Laxus head on, Mystogan who had also taken on Laxus before the pair did mysteriously gone, even if that was usual, they had defeated Laxus, where it led to consequences that he had been expelled by his own grandfather personally after Makarov had gotten away from death.

 **SFX: Nightcore; Black Widow-End/ Nightcore; Afterhours-Start**

Everyone was shocked speechless. They had no idea how tough it had been for Natsu's friends, but they understood them a little. They had their own past, after all... and they were, painful...

Natsu then told them about the Balam Alliance of the three strongest dark guilds in Fiore, then Oracion Seis, one of the three, to their plan of Nirvana, how Lucy had gotten plenty more gold keys from one of their celestial mages, Angel Solano, then finding out of Jellal's 'revival', then Jella's flames of guilt, to Natsu attaining Dragon Force once more, then finally taking down Oracion Seis's Master, Zero, through heavy casualties.

Moving on to the recruition of Wendy Marvel and Carla of Cait Shelter, a guild who helped them in the battle against Oracion Seis, the return of Fairy Tail's ace, Gildarts Clive, possibly one of the strongest Ten Wizard Saints on the continent. Then to Edolas, where they meet another of themselves, just the complete opposite, to their quest to get back to Fairy Tail and then their own world, where they succeeded after faking Natsu as the real villain and letting Edolas Jellal to take him down, who was in reality Mystogan of their guild and the prince of Edolas, and then Lisanna, their old guildmate who had died 2 years back and had in fact been spending time in Edolas.

 **SFX: Nightcore; Afterhours-End/ Nightcore; Magnolia-Start**

Natsu paused for a moment, allowing the information to sink in, before continuing to Tenrou Island, where Natsu ate Laxus's lightning and acheived Lightning-Fire Dragon Mode, equal to Dragon Force and Defeating the Master of Grimoire heart, Hades who was in Fact the second master of Fairy Tail Precht, to the Dragon King of Apocalypse Acnologia sinking Tenrou Island, almost killing them all, to the Seven Year Gap, where they were miraculously saved by Fairy Tail's First Master, Mavis Vermillion, then to the X791, where Lucy's past was fully revealed **(IDK how to name that second Oracion Seis Arc with Lucy's doll, so I 'll just put it like that)** , to the Grand Magic Games where Fairy Tail finally regained their honor from seven years ago, to the Seven Dragons, where Future Lucy was killed by Future Rogue, Future Rogue then in the end getting defeated by Natsu after eating the flames of hell from one of the seven dragons, Atlas Flame, who recognized Natsu as the Son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel and helped them defeat the Seven Dragons and Future Rogue.

Then to Tartaros, the place where Zeref's books live, where Natsu described in most detail how the war started, with the destruction of the Magic Council, the kidnap and temporary defeat of Erza and Mirajane by the betrayal of the previous Magic Council Chairman. And then the Nine Demon Gates, the Face Project, Wendy achieving Dragon Force and defeating one of the Nine Demon Gates, to stopping the Face project where Sting and Rogue came in to help, and then the rest of the defeats of the Nine Demon Gates, courtesy of Fairy Tail, and the most shocking part Acnologia coming again, with a 99.99% chance of the end of Fiore, and everyone had lost hope, till Natsu's father miraculously emerged from Natsu, and moved to intercept Acnologia, and Igneel had sent Natsu after Mard Geer, the Master of Tartaros. Erza then battled Kyoka, the last of the Nine Demon Gates, and came the closest to her death at that time. But the Face Project was stopped a little too late, and everyone had lost hope with no magic, until yet again, the parents of every Dragon Slayer who had one, meaning, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue, emerged from within them, destroying all Faces in the continent at hypersonic speed. That was where Mard Geer was finally killed by the teamwork of Natsu and Gray, who had attained Ice Devil Slayer magic passed on from his dead father. Alas, Acnologia won the battle between him and Igneel, but with the loss of his arm, killing Igneel with his dragonic breath. Natsu then described how he had cried and cried as he ran to his father's dead body, while clenching his fist tightly, before saying that he had left a note at Lucy's telling her he had gone for training and won't return till he felt that he could fully protect his family, without losing anyone precious to him ever again...

 **SFX: Nightcore; Magnolia-End/Nightcore; Icarus-Start**

At this, Natsu broke down, reminiscing his last memories with Igneel before he passed on. Tears flowing down like a waterfall, Happy and the others present went forward to console him...

It was the least they could do. Natsu had barely known them since about two weeks ago, but he had just shared his past entirely with them.

"Natsu... It's alright... don't you need to continue your story anyways?" Happy said, patting his best friend's shoulder.

"O-Oh, that's right..." Natsu quickly wiped away his tears, and was just about to continue his story, when Rias signaled him to stop.

"It's okay, Natsu, you've shared enough... Maybe we'll continue this next time?" Rias asked, tilting her head to the side.

Natsu just nodded, and waited for the questions to be thrown right in his face, but instead...

"Only three questions we have, Natsu," Rias held up three fingers, and the rest of the Gremory peerage nodded.

"Okay..."

"First, no offense to you, but do you have proof of this? Second, how powerful do you think you are right now compared to you when you were originally in your realm? Third, could you estimate for us about how strong has your magic grown since ... destroying that port?"

"Uh... I'll show you my guild mark to answer that question," Natsu rolled up his sleeve to show Fair Tail's guild mark, red in color.

"My, my, that's pretty~" Akeno held her hand to her mouth and giggled, Natsu smiling at the comment.

"Well, to answer your other questions... Meh," Natsu scratched the back of his head, "I dunno, I've been feeling normal ever since I've arrived in this world, so I guess I'm at full power then? And I'd say that I've grown at least 1000X stronger!" Natsu laughed, tongue on fire.

As the Gremory peerage heard this, they started sweating profusely, and only one thought came through their heads, _Just how powerful is he?! He destroyed an entire port and then 8 years later he's a thousand times stronger!? And he's acting like it's nothing!_

"D-Definitely intriguing! Looks like I made the perfect choice with my pawn!" Rias smiled at her own achievement. She didn't doubt his strength after she herself had personally seen up close the power of Natsu's Dragon Slayer magic, or so it was called.

"Well then, I suppose we should formally introduce ourselves,"

 _ **"**_ _ **Koneko Toujou,"**_

 _ **"Kiba Yuuto,"**_

 _ **"Akeno Himejima,"**_

 _ **"Your Master, Rias Gremory,"**_

"Natsu Dragneel! But why do we have to introduce ourselves when we already know each other?"

"Because, Natsu, it's more formal that way. Now don't forget to call me President at school grounds,"

"Aye, M'am President Rias!"

"Now, everyone, today's meeting ends here, dismissed!"

Everyone: Hai!

 **SFX: Nightcore; Icarus-End/Aldnoah Zero-Start**

* * *

 **In Natsu's Dreams...**

"..."

"WOAH! WHAT'S A FIRE DRAGON DOING HERE! WHERE AM I!" Natsu screamed, surprised.

 **"I thought I'd appear in your dreams, partner, I am one of the two _Heavenly Dragons_ , the** _**Welsh Dragon, Ddraig,**_ **"** The dragon introduced himself, in the raging flames.

So this is just a dream?" Natsu asked, head down, disappointed, "Aw, man! That means I can't fight you!"

Ddraig deadpanned at his partners one-track-mind, fight, fight, AND fight.

" **Ahem, well now that this is done with, I suppose we'll be working together soon enough, my partner, Natsu Dragneel, Son of Fire Dragon King Igneel, Strongest Demon E.N.D, Brother of Black Wizard Zeref, and Chosen One of Great Red...** " Ddraig coughed into his fist, starting to fade out.

"Partner? What do you mean partner? How are we part-" Before Natsu could finish his sentence, the dream ended, and Natsu found himself awake on his bed, sitting up with a hand stretched out.

"Huh what just happened? Oh, right... that red dragon, Ddraig? He called me partner..." Natsu muttered, then getting excited, grinned.

"Well, if it's true, then I'm partners with a dragon! Right?..." But Natsu was disturbed by another thing completely.

How did Ddraig know of Igneel? Was it true that he was really E.N.D, Etherious Natsu Dragneel? Was it really true that he was the blood sibling of Zeref?

"Nah, what Zeref said is bullshit! No way i'm E.N.D. , and hell no to being brothers with him!" Natsu face-palmed. Since when had he allowed that bullshit to get to him? ... ...

 **SFX: Nightcore; Aldnoah Zero-End/Nightcore; War of Change-Start**

* * *

 **Later On The Back From School...**

The sky was enveloped in a dark barrier again.

"Not this again..." Natsu yawned.

"Be careful Natsu! Happy warned, and seeing no one around, used Aero and poof! His wings came out, as Happy flew beside Natsu, a stern look on his face.

And again, out of the darkness came a woman, floating with her dark wings.

One look at Natsu and "Tch! I can't believe that even Dounashiku lost to a petty brat like you! How are you still alive? She should've taken care of this already!"

"Hey who do you think you are callin' a brat!" Happy pointed a finger at the fallen angel.

"Tch! What disrespect! Learn your place devil and cat!" She then threw a light spear at Natsu, who melted it with the heat radiating off him.

"Damn... looks like I'm gonna be fightin' weaklings for quite a while..." Natsu sighed.

And then his hand suddenly transformed, revealing a dragon like hand.

"Huh? What's the hell's this?" Natsu tried to shake the hand off, to no avail.

"Natsu don't let your guard dow-" Happy shouted at his friend.

"N-no way... A S-Sacred Gear?! I need to flee!" Finishing her sentence, the barrier immediately dropped, and she turned tail and ran.

"Huh? ... Now what was that about...?" Natsu asked to no one, confused.

"I think she said Sacred Gear, Natsu..." Happy flew closer to get a good look at the dragon hand.

"?" Multiple question marks appeared behind Natsu.

 **SFX: Nightcore; War of Change-End/Nightcore; Welcome To The Club-Start**

* * *

 **The Next Day With The Occult Research Club...**

"I see, that only leads to my correct assumption," Rias smiled.

"So... mind explainin' to me what's a Sacred Gear?" Natsu reminded Rias his purpose.

"You see' Natsu's a little dumb here," Happy bonked his head lightly while flying around the room.

"Oi, Happy! Stahp that!" Natsu yelled, a tick mark on his head.

"A Sacred Gear is a really rare and powerful weapon that can harm devils, fallen angels and angels alike. These Sacred Gears can go from giving enhanced intelligence to enhanced physical abilities and spiritual abilities, it almost never appears, so you're sort of a big shot now!" Akeno smiled warmly, staring at the newly formed dragonic hand of Natsu's.

"So I can use this to basically beat people to a pulp?" Rias rubbed her temple as Akeno chuckled lightly.

"Yes, simplified," She replied.

"Cool! But since it's magical, how the hell do I conceal it? I don't wanna lose it, and other people can't see this..." Natsu pondered, frustrated.

"Before anyone could suggest an option, Natsu's Sacred Gear vanished.

"Hey! Now where's it gone!?" Natsu roared.

"Oh, don't worry, its just gone back by itself. It should come back again when you will it," Kiba waved his hand.

"Uh huh. So to make it pop out again, I just wish for it?"

As soon as he said that, his dragonic arm just popped into existence again.

"Hey it's true!" Natsu waved his arm round.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy chimed in.

 **SFX: (Okay guys I'm gonna stop typing Nightcore all over the place now, so just telling everyone that generally all the songs played are all Nightcores, but in battle scenes, the music will be found in the episode of the battle.) Welcome To The Club-End/End Of Me-Start**

"President Rias, President Rias!" Akeno whispered in Rias' ear.

"Yes, Akeno?"

"I just received word from the Archduke that apparently two Stray Devils are running around town, and we've been asked to suppress them," Akeno said, her expression getting serious,

"So what's a Stray Devil!? Something strong?!" Natsu suddenly pointed out, despite Akeno's whispering.

Akeno blinked a few times then questioned, " How'd you hear that?"

"Never underestimate the hearing of a dragon!" Natsu grinned, with Happy cheering Aye Sir again.

"Oh?" She mused.

"Yes, Natsu a Stray Devil is strong, and could even kill some of us," Rias said, standing up.

"You'd better get ready, Natsu," Koneko muttered, settling down her bag of chips, too standing up.

"So, let's go!" Akeno smiled brilliantly, and Kiba smiled, getting his sword ready.

"YEAH!" Natsu jumped a foot into the air together with Happy.

* * *

 **At The Abandoned Factory...**

 **SFX: End Of Me-End/I Like It Loud-Start**

"Stray Devils are basically creatures that have desired to be free and killed their Masters, and without their Masters, they can use their demonic energy to no end," Rias described, before adding,"It's been reported to us that these two strays have been luring people here to eat them,"

"Eat them?! That's despicable!" Natsu said, raging fire in his eyes. Those two were going to pay!

"Aye, Sir!" Happy too chimed in defiantly.

"Truly," Kiba unsheathed his blade, as the peerage entered, everyone getting into battle stance.

"No, Natsu, you won't be taking both strays on, but rather, let us show you how devils work, and teach you about the traits of underlings. You can take the second one, but not the first," Rias stopped Natsu from venturing further.

"What!?"

"Put in another way, let us show you how strong we are,"

"Oh, okay then," Natsu answered, relaxing his pose.

"Ever heard of chess, Natsu?" Rias said, turning her attention towards the direction of the tremors.

"What delicious scents..." A deep, scratchy voice , the one causing the tremors, spoke from the darkness.

"Yeah, a board game with knights and kings and queens... but no dragons," Natsu whined a little at the last part, as Happy patted his shoulder in comfort.

 **SFX: I Like It Loud-End/High School DxD VS First Stray Devil Battle Music-Start**

"Right. We devils label our servants under each of the chess pieces, and this method is call Evil Pieces," Rias explained.

"Yeah, So?"

"Watch and learn, my pawn,"

"Okee Dokee" Natsu retorted.

From the shadows then emerged one of the Stray Devils. A feminine upper body, but on the lower body was monstrous, with another set of monstrous arms.

"Rogue devil Vice, you have killed your Master and have since let your power run rampant. On account of the sins you have committed, we, the Gremory Noblility, shall henceforth destroy you!" Rias spoke up boldly to the female monster pointing a finger at her.

"Ahahahaha! What an impudent little brat you are. Or are you just bitter? After all, your blobs are nothing compared to mine!" The stray named Vice proceeded to grope her tits, before her nipples were suddenly engulfed in 2 magic circles and they hardened, then shooting out multiple blobs of acidic milk, to which everyone scattered, missing them and instead melted the wall at the back.

"Yuuto!" On Rias' signal, Kiba disappeared, and then appeared right in front of Vice, slicing both of her monstrous arms off, before backing off to avoid getting stepped on.

"Kiba's position is knight. his speciality is speed, and his weapon is the sword." Rias showed to Natsu.

"I can see that pretty well. Nice slashes you got there Kiba!" Natsu hollered to Kiba, who smiled grimly.

Koneko then moved forward as Vice screamed in agony, and in utter rage, the stray grew open a monstrous mouth, and clamped her teeth shut on her.

"That bastard!" Natsu was about to charge into the array when Rias yet again stopped him.

"Don't worry. Koneko's position is rook, and her specialities are unfaltering defense, and overwhelming strength. See? She's not even flinching," Rias spoke, an to prove her point, Koneko simply opened up the big mouth of Vice, without so much of a scratch.

"Fly away," She muttered, before throwing Vice to the other side of the factory, breaking a stone pillar or two.

"Koneko's good! I wanna brawl against her soon!" Hearing Natsu's comment, Koneko blushed a small bit, before covering it with her usual stoic expression.

"Akeno." Rias nodded towards the Vice-President.

"Hai, President?"

"Finish her off for good,"

"Oh my, Oh my, whatever should I do, I wonder?" Akeno said as she licked her lips sadistically.

"Natsu, Akeno suddenly seems a lot more dangerous to me all of a sudden," Happy shuddered, flying and cowering behind Natsu.

It was at that moment that in a last but vain attempt, Vice forced her torn arm to move, and it headed straight for Rias.

"Hey, Rias a tip. Don't let ya guard down." Natsu said, holding the arm in his left hand, not even glancing back as he turned it to ashes.

"T-Thanks, Natsu," Rias said as she looked at the pile of ashes falling on the ground from Natsu's hand.

"Those who try to hurt my precious President, will be punished!" Akeno giggled, eyes closed as she formed electricity between her hands.

"Akeno is my queen. She is my invincible piece with powers unmatched by other pieces. Her speciality is being able to summon forth massive amounts of magic." Rias siad, narrowing her eyes at Vice.

"Oh my, Oh my. You _still_ look quite alive! Then how about a taste of this! I wonder how much you can taaaaaaake~" Akeno blasted the lightning from her hands, thunder shaking the room as Vice screamed and writhed as much as she could in the torrent of magic.

Aside from that... Akeno is also a supreme... **_sadist_**..." Rias' smile contorted into one that was holding unmistakable joy.

"Ouchie. I feel really sorry for the monster," Both Natsu and Happy said in unison.

"Scary..." Happy added.

"Akeno. I think that's more than enough. Thank you," Rias said whilst moving to Vice.

"It's over already? Awwww... Oh, what a pity!" Akeno pouted, turning around to face Rias.

"Any last words?"

"You... bitch..."

"Oh? Well, time to be extinguished. Checkmate," Rias performed a magic circle, where tendrils of crimson dark red magic burst forth, vaporizing Vice.

 **SFX: First Stray Battle Music-End**

"It's over now. Time to go home, everyone!" Rias chirped.

"Okay, President!" Everyone.

"Man. But you still didn't have to go that far to killing her. I'm very strongly against this you know?" Natsu said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy twirled Back to Natsu's front ow that the dangers are over.

Rias stopped in her tracks, pondering what to say next. She had heard about the rules of his world, killing = BIG NO NO, and came to a conclusion on what to say, choosing her words very carefully.

"Natsu... By saying 'kill' we don't actually really mean kill. It makes it much easier, other than calling it 'sending the sinners back to hell to atone for their sins by punishment'. Sure, they feel the pain of dying, but generally we only retrieve these corrupted souls for Hell to punish them for their mistakes, which lead to many deaths of innocent people. We couldn't just ignore that, so... we had to sort of 'kill' them, but no, really. We just send them to hell for their due punishment, and the way we devils do it, I'll admit, really seems like killing. But in reality, no, it just looked like we killed them, do you understand, Natsu?" Rias lied right through her teeth.

"So you guys just send them for punishment! That explains a lot! Why didn't yo-"

"ROOOOOOOAAR!"

Natsu was interrupted as the SECOND reported Stray Devil rammed a partly magic imbued fist into Natsu's face.

At this, Rias, Happy and the rest were alarmed and realized they had just made a grave mistake by forgetting about the other stray, which was supposed be twice as strong as Vice.

"NATSU!" They shouted in fear, expecting him to tumble away at any moment now.

 **SFX: Fairy Tail Victory Theme Song(Don't know what else to call it!)**

"Huh? Was that supposed to be? An attack?" Natsu said in annoyance, as he turned his slightly turned head back into position.

The stray, shocked, couldn't avoid Natsu's incoming grab fast enough, and grunted as he grabbed his arm, slamming him down on the ground hard before throwing him waaaaaaaay across the room.

And it didn't just stop there, the stray continued flying through the pile of crates until it crashed through the window.

"Hey Rias, so according to the rules I send this guy for punishment too?"

"Y-Y-Yes..." Rias and the rest of her peerage was shell-shocked. To think that their pawn would be this strong...

"Aye, Sir! Go for it, Natsu!" Happy cheered, pumping his paw into the air.

"I'm all FIRED UP! Show me whatcha' got, Stray!" Natsu wasted no time jumping out of the window now.

The only thing the people in the factory could hear before a blazing inferno was set upon them was;

" **Fire Dragon's Claw!** "

And Whoosh! Before they knew it, they were coughing from the smoke, burnt from the heat of the flames, scantily dressed (Except Happy), and all around them the building was melting!

"Holy Putin! We need to get outta here fast!" Happy hollered, flying out of the melting broken window.

"He's right!" Rias agreed, too following Happy through the window with her peerage.

 **SFX: Fairy Tail Victory Theme Song-End(Okay I think I'll give up on the SFX's. Only do that when necessary.)**

 **Outside..** **.**

The Gremory's had just arrived outside of the melting factory to see the second Stray Devil, now cloaked in black, disappear .

What's more...

"Why is he that weak!? He's supposed to be strong! I finished him in one blow! And that wasn't even close to a third of my power!" Natsu complained.

"Never mind that... More importantly..." Rias trailed off, covering her body as her clothes had been burnt up.

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING FOREST?!" The entire team shouted, paling. The entire forest which originally covered more than 2.5 kilometers of the area was just, GONE!

All around them was nothing but scorched earth and ash trees that haven't crumbled to dust yet, all the way to the start of the boundary of mountains, meaning Natsu had just destroyed everything round them in just one flaming kick, and below them Natsu was standing in a crater who's breadth was approximately 100+ meters wide and who's depth was at the very least, 20+ meters deep.

"Whoops. I guess I went a liiiitle overboard..." Natsu lauged as he stared at the damage he had caused.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy agreed.

"YOU CALL BURNING DOWN A WHOLE FREAKING FOREST WITH ONE ATTACK A 'LITTLE' OVERBOARD!?"

"And he said that it was barely a third of his strength... and that is without his Sacred Gear..." Rias muttered to herself in awe. Just how strong was her pawn?

"Anyway, President, don't you think we should be going before authorities come to investigate?" Akeno cupped her left cheek after she had restored everyone's uniform back to their original state.

"Don't go this far next time, Natsu," Koneko scowled a little, as Kiba whistled a merry tune whilst following the redhead who was already walking away from the destructed site.

"Come, let's go, my servants, before anyone comes and questions us," Rias said as Akeno finished preparing the teleportation circle.

"Hey... I'm sorry okay? ..." Natsu tried to apologize.

 **The Next Morning...**

"Hey, ya fine?" Natsu asked, reaching a hand out to help the girl who had fallen down.

"Owie... Thank you, mister..." As Natsu helped her up, he noticed that the girl in the nun outfit was admiringly adorable, with her sparkling green eyes and long, blonde hair.

"You should be more careful..." Happy warned her, for the moment forgetting humans can't hear him.

"Happy, deal wit it. Remember? People with no magic can't hear y-"

"Oh my god! It's a talking kitty!" The nun having overcame her surprise at first was now amazed, as she pulled Happy into a bear hug.

"C-Can't breathe..." Happy managed to squeeze out.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" The nun said as she let go of Happy and bowed apologetically.

"Nah, it's no big deal..." Natsu waved her apology off.

"My name is Asia, _**Asia Argento**_!" The nun introduced herself, looking up.

"Imma Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy!" Natsu grinned.

* * *

 **The End!**

 **Alright people! Chapter closed!**

 **Just a note; Mid-years are coming so chapter 3 will be delayed by along shot!**

 **Don't expect to see me at least till start of school holidays!**

 **Hope this chapter was good and satisfied all of ya!**

 **BTW, When writing the next chapter, the starting will be a time skip all the way to the scene of Rias slapping Issei(Except it'll be Natsu) in episode 4 of season 1!**

 **I felt no need for the extras, so sorry for any inconveniences caused, but I'll be putting it off...**

 **So ByeBye!**

 **See everyone again soon!**

 **Word Count: 5713**

 **Regards,**

 **Loh Ping**


	4. Saving Nun Asia! Dragneel meets Phoenix!

**"Sup Guys! I'm BACK!**

 **Sorry for the delay!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Okay!**

 **Let's get started!**

 **As mentioned before, we will be time skipping to the part where Rias SLAPS Issei(Natsu) in episode 4 since I felt the other parts were irrelevant.**

 **Again, I apologize for any inconveniences caused. As advice, I'll say to just go along with the original plot of the anime. Everythin's the same in friendship making and all those, but the battle with Freed and the Raynare Second encounter would be different.**

 **But it's all for plot convenience and so not as to raise too many questions.**

 **Pls enjoy this chapter! Review if you wanna or if you wanna give any helpful writing tips!**

 **HAPPY READING! ;)**

* * *

 **Time Skip**

SLAP!

The resounding slap echoed across the room, the sound ricocheting off every part of the wall to reach into everyone's ears.

Koneko continued munching on her snack, Kiba reading his book, as Akeno stood by the sofa watching the 'conversation' go about between the master and pawn.

"Rias! What'd you do that to Natsu for?!" Happy screamed, trying to pull at Rias' hair to distract her, but was failing to do so as she continued staring at Natsu. HARD. With stone cold eyes, trying to get her point into Natsu's head.

Then Natsu turned his head back towards Rias, a visible slap mark still visible on his face, but nevertheless, his decision still didn't change. He continued looking at Rias with a very noticeable look of rage in his eyes, one that no one would ever thought of seeing Natsu have, until today.

Seeing this, Rias scolded him at the top of her lungs, " Natsu! Don't you get it!? The church is enemy territory! Even if I know you're strong, a lot more stronger than what we expected, you are NOT entering there without company!"

Natsu locked gazes with Rias with the same stone cold eyes she had just given him a moment ago, before finally speaking, with venom dripping in his voice, "And I'm telling ya, Rias. That to Fairy Tail, even if they aren't one of us, as long as they aren't enemies, we would help them selflessly without second thought. That is why, this sort of situation, Rias, matters a lot, as I've already considered her a friend and ally. If Fairy Tail were here, even if they aren't right now, Master would've said, "THIS. MEANS. WAR!" " Natsu roared out the last part, before finishing his statement with, "I don't give a fuck about your reasoning, opinion, whatever shit. Come on Happy. We're gonna go get Asia back. Even if it's without your permission, Rias,"

"Aye, Sir," Happy said coldly, taking one last glance at Rias and the rest before grabbing Natsu to fly out of the window. No one stopped them.

That was when Koneko slowly lowered her snack platter back on the table as Kiba closed his book, standing up, and Akeno just smiled sweetly.

Everyone looked at Rias, awaiting instructions.

*Sigh* "Honestly, I knew it would still come out like this at the end of our conversation," Rias paused for a moment, before sighing again.

"Kiba, Koneko,"

"Hai!"

"Go. Head to the church as fast as possible without us, Akeno and I will be heading to the back of the church to clean up some expected trash,"

"Yes, President!"

 **With Natsu**

 **SFX: Fairy Tail Battle Music**

"Happy!" Natsu called out.

Happy nodded, and then shifted their course, out of the blue circling the biggest tree within sight, with each circle spinning faster and faster.

 **"MAX SPEED!"**

Natsu and happy shouted simultaneously as they shot towards the direction of the forested and abandoned church, where they knew Asia was being held captive, like a laser rocket launching off from the blast pad.

"Ngneeehn!"

"Happy! I see the church! Y'know the game plan right!?"

"Yeeeeeeeeessshh!" Was Happy's response.

The moment the church was within range, Natsu enveloped his entire body in fire, and Happy immediately dropped Natsu as all trees around started to burn from the heat Natsu was emanating.

As Natsu was dropped, he fell towards the church at hypersonic speed and he grinned.

 **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

The moment Natsu's 'wings' made contact, a fiery volcano was lit, and the entire church, except the underground chambers, was blown to bits, so was the surroundings, revealing a charred black and twitching Freed Selzen, along with a Dounashiku, Mittel and eight more unknown fallen angels.

"Tch" Natsu tched as the entire horde of priests and several fallen angels holding light spears emerged from the underground chamber to the noise, and were shocked to see their leaders beaten and charred.

Natsu cracked his knuckles and straightened his back and neck as Happy descended, a chibi wooden club and slingshot in hand.

"Now, I don't have time to waste, picking on weaklings like you. You have ten seconds for two options; Stay and fight me, or turn tail and run? Choose wisely,"

The foolish latters all chose to fight, and charged at Natsu, as he sighed, "Oi, Happy? Think ya can take on those goons? i'll take the fallen angels,"

"Aye, Sir!"

"Ha! The kid's sent out his cat to fight for him! Don't fear, men! It's just a cat; now charge!" Apparently a vice-leader of the priests shouted.

"So what if I'm just a cat?" Happy held his club high, a sinister smile on his face as he retorted.

"Ha! What can a useless cat do? Huh?" Several of the charging priests sneered, but to their dismay, they instantly found themselves tied up in an unbreakable bond together as one.

And then suddenly most of their forces were tied up in knots and bundles of all sorts, unable to break away, most with fish bones and chewed up fruits and food stuck between them or are inside their mouth as gags, the blue cat still on the roll of tying more of them up. **(Imagine the scene at Phantom Lord.)**

The higher ranked priests looked in horror and disgust as they saw their mighty force being taken down by a simple, stupid, blue cat!

They bellowed in anger as they, too, charged at Happy, as the cat continued, with that sinister grin of his.

Meanwhile with Natsu, he was just playing with the wannabe fallen angels, more than half of them already knocked out cold on the floor as Natsu continued on his rampage.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Another fallen knocked down.

 **"Fire Dragon's Claw!"**

Another fallen out.

 **"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!"**

Another fallen down.

 **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

Another fallen knocked out.

 **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"**

Two more fallen sailing through the air unconscious.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Final four fallen angels were done in as Natsu blasted them away with his flaming breath. He had put as little strength possible into the attacks he threw as he knew the enemy was so very weak and he wanted to avoid the consequences of enemy casualties. Natsu didn't want to kill them, only knock them out for the time being before sending them for punishment when his business was done.

A pity Natsu didn't know he was still being fooled by Rias' words.

He then looked back at his best friend too see that Happy was still left with a few priests that were a tad stronger than the rest, and shouted,"Oi, Happy! Need help? Or you want me to go get Asia first!"

"Go get Asia first! I can handle them, they're laaaaaaame~" Happy whistled as he merrily flew through the air at a pace, not letting the wannabe priests catch him, at the same time pelting them with stones from his slingshot, making the priests even more annoyed.

"Okay! But be careful and don't underestimate them lest they get you and I need to come for ya!" Natsu yelled as he crushed the freshly burnt cabinet blocking the entrance to the stairwell, before rushing down.

When below, there he found a cackling Raynare with a floating green object in her hands, the few fallen angels and priests downstairs applauding, as Asia hung from the cross, lifeless as a doll.

"Asia!" Natsu screamed, but no answer came from the blonde.

"Took you long enough. Alas, a little too late, as you can see," Raynare giggled as she held up the chin of the now lifeless Asia.

 **SFX: Fairy tail Battle Music-End**

 **Meanwhile Upstairs...**

Koneko and Kiba had just arrived in time to see Happy shooting the last two priests with his slingshot in the eye and knocking the other latter onto the floor hitting his head on a rock thus knocking himself unconscious with his chibi club.

The rook and knight sweat-dropped as they looked at their surroundings. More than a hundred priests muffled with leftover food gags and tied up in plenty of strange combinations of knots and bundles with rope, some priests unconscious with red welts on their heads steaming.

"Eheheh... Happy... did you do this? ..." Kiba scratched his head, still sweat-dropping.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy answered, smiling broadly as he looked at his handiwork.

"I never expected a cat, even if you can fly and talk, to be able to do this with a chibi club and a slingshot," Koneko said, amazed at the sight.

"Aye, Sir!" happy gave them a thumbs up, "But Natsu did it with the fallen angels though,"

Kiba and Koneko then turned to look at the pile of black winged angels in distaste, all out cold and severely burnt from Natsu's flames.

"Wow... and looking at the number it's at least 20..." Koneko took in the sight before her.

"23, to be exact.." Kiba corrected as he walked towards the pile.

"Kiba, what're you doing?" Happy questioned.

"Finishing them off." Kiba replied, raising his unsheathed sword before slicing them neatly into half, each fallen angel.

The moment they were cut in two, the angels swelled up and exploded, leaving no trace of their existence anymore except for their black feathers.

"Ah! Kiba, there's also 10 more fallen angels in the forest at the back," Happy recalled.

"Don't worry about them. We've already disposed of their bodies," Rias said, walking into the open.

"Oh! Hey Rias!" Happy exclaimed, waving to her.

The moment she saw those priests though, she too sweat-dropped, already guessing correctly who had taken care of them, before turning to the neatly piled black feathers, some still raining down.

"Good job. Were those fallen angels taken care by you or Natsu, Kiba? Koneko?"

"Natsu, President. When we arrived here Happy just finished the last of the priests but the fallen angels were already piled up high. 23 fallen angels," Koneko answered for the three present.

"23!?" Rias exclaimed, shocked. 23 fallen angels in such a short amount of time... Magnificent! Were Rias' thoughts.

"Wait... Happy! Where's Natsu!" Rias snapped her head to the blue feline.

"Oh, he headed downstairs first to get Asia!" As soon as Happy said that, a radiant heat could be felt, and in an instant, everyone's clothes were burned off, and the ground turned unbearably hot, boiling even, causing everyone to fly up into the air.

But as soon as the heat began, it died off, and what happened was a Natsu jumping out of the melted stairwell, carrying Asia bridal style with Raynare held by the throat.

Brutally choke-slamming Raynare onto the ground, Natsu then settled Asia down gently on the ground, and that's when Akeno came in from cleaning up the feathers of the fallen angels they had disposed of outside.

"What!- Oh..." Akeno stopped midway when she saw Asia's limp body, but with a smile on her face.

"N-No way... H-H-H-How can s-such a lo-low-classed devil b-be so pow-powerful!?" Raynare struggled to get up, but fell on the floor again.

"Just shut the fuck up, will ya, Raynare? I'm gonna be sendin' ya for punishment now," Natsu said as he stood up, "Boosted Gear!"

Natsu's Sacred Gear appeared on his hand, and then it evolved.

 **"Boost!"**

 **SFX: Fairy Tail Victory Theme Song**

Instead of just the knuckles, Natsu's Sacred Gear suddenly transformed, and became a wicked cool dragon arm, covering his entire hand and fingers, the fingers turned to crimson red claws.

"N-No! P-Please d-do- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

 **"Explosion!"**

 **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Exploding Sword Edge!"**

Raynare tried to scream, but could no longer. The second Natsu's attack made contact, she had already been disintegrated to ashes to ashes, and from ashes to dust, from dust to nothingness.

Previously, when Natsu had came crashing into the now destroyed church with his attack, the average forest the church was located in had been burnt, the timber crackling in the heat of the flames.

Now, as Natsu's boosted attack hit upon it's intended target, he too accidentally demolished the remaining bits of leaves and dirt through the back of the church, all the way to the mountains far behind, which cracked to giant pieces, before, fortunately and unfortunately, the giant pieces of mountain rock falling back at the direction of Natsu's fiery attack, and not at the already demolished church with nothing but rubble left of it's remains...

When Natsu was done, without turning back, he asked, " So... I didn't actually kill the wannabe angel, but just sent her for punishment, right, Rias?"

"R-R-R-R-R-Right-t, N-Natsu," Everyone, excluding Happy, was still shocked speechless, eyes goggling, utterly rooted to the hard baked earth at Natsu's destructive power, as they continued watching the still slowly falling mountain pieces, the air molecules around them still buzzing from the heat, and they stood completely naked in their glory.

 **SFX: Fairy Tail Victory Theme Song-End**

 _N-NO! Th-this isn't the time right now! I should be focusing on the girl!_ Rias chided herself mentally.

But she couldn't help it. She took another glance at the spot where Raynare was at before, and spotted completely nothing, not even the ashes of her body, except the steaming incinerated earth.

"A-Akeno, could you help restore our clothing p-please?" Rias stammered.

"H-Hai, President," Akeno stuttered, and shakily moved to restore everyone's uniform, as Natsu went to kneel by Asia, a peaceful look on her face, as Happy bawled his eyes out.

"Natsu, there's still one way to save Asia," Rias said, bending down to the girl, after her clothing had been restored. Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno too walked behind Rias staying silent.

"WHAT!? Rias! What way exactly?!" Natsu snapped, abruptly turning his head to Rias, as Happy stopped crying.

"Natsu? What's this?" Rias reached into her pocket to fish out a chess piece.

"A bishop,"

"That's correct, and with this, I'll be able to bring Asia back," Rias stated, Akeno placing a magic pentagram below Asia's body.

"Can you really revive her?" Happy inquired, hope back in his voice as he wiped he's tears away.

"Yes, but Natsu," Rias turned to her precious pawn, " Do you think Asia will be happy when she awakes and finds that she's a devil? She was a nun,"

"Yes, of course! Asia's only dream in life was to help people and make friends! That's all she ever wanted! I'm sure she'll be happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

Rias smiled to herself. "Very well then" She stood up too.

"I command thee, soul of Asia Argento, return to this world as a rightful devil in the Gremory peerage!" Rias chanted, raising her arms high up.

 **SFX: Asia Revival Touching Moment**

"Mmmmmmnh, Huh? What happened?" Before anyone could answer, she was tackled by Natsu and Happy in an embrace.

"Waaaaaaaah! We missed you so much Asia!" Happy wailed, as tears of joy flowed down both he and Natsu's cheeks.

Asia's cheeks heated up as she started patting them on their heads, saying, "It's alright, It's alright. I'm alive right now, right?"

"I hope you won't mind being a devil now," Natsu cleared away his tears.

"If I can be with you and Happy, I won't care about the circumstances," Asia said soothingly.

"We're very touched by your display, but Natsu, we need to leave now before the cops come and investigate the rumbling you caused just now," Rias coughed into her fist, pointing at the demolished mountains in the background, "Koneko, anymore enemies downstairs?"

"Yes, the exorcist escaped but there're 34 more char-grilled priests and 7 more stir-fried fallen with a seriously barbecued fallen angel Karawarna," Koneko reported.

"Have you erased the fallen angels?"

"Yes, President Rias,"

 **SFX: Asia Revival Touching moment-End**

"Good work. Now, let's head home!"

"Hai, President!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

"What's all these stuff?" Natsu and Happy tilted their heads to the side.

"Oh... Um... Natsu... these are my stuff..." Asia whispered, blushing as Natsu and Happy looked at her in bewilderment.

"That's right! From this day on Asia will be living with you in your house!" Rias chirped.

"Oh I see! Welcome to our house, Asia!" Natsu laughed, tongue on fire.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy chimed in.

"T-Thank you for letting me live with you!" Asia thanked, tears of happiness forming on her eyes.

Rias smiled as she watched the scene in front of her, but still... she felt something incessantly nagging at her...

* * *

"We'll be heading out to pass those flyers now, Rias!" Natsu grinned, standing up with Asia, two bagful of flyers slung over his shoulders, as Happy folded his wings, settling down on Asia's head before making his wings fully disappear and fishing out a fish to furiously nibble on.

 **A Few Hours Later...**

"Rias! we're back," Natsu entered the Presidents office, but Rias just kept staring at the wall giving no response.

"HEY! Can ya hear me!" Natsu raised his tone to catch her attention.

Rias blinked a few times before apologizing, "Sorry I spaced out,"

"You okay, Rias? This has been happening lately," Natsu crossed his arms.

"Thanks for the concern Natsu, but don't worry, I'm fine," Rias said, getting out of her chair.

"You and Asia may go now," Rias said while smoothening her hair.

"Oh, Okay" Natsu then turned to Asia,"Hey Asia we can head home now!" Natsu shouted as Asia got up to follow him out of the club room.

 **Back At Home...**

"Rias' been acting weird lately man... Don't know what's up with her," Natsu muttered as he slumped down on his bed.

Then out of the blue, a red magic circle appeared in his room, and out of it stepped Rias, only wearing her panties and bra.

"Gah! Oi, Rias! Why're you here half naked!?" Natsu scooted back further in his bed and away from Rias, his face as red as a tomato.

Rias didn't reply as she silently walked over to Natsu and climbed onto his torso, before pushing her bra out of place and grabbing Natsu's hands, placing them on her exposed boobies.

"Natsu, I need you to take me!" Rias pleaded, her cheeks flushed red.

"Please, take my virginity, Natsu!" She begged, leaning closer to him so her breath was on his face.

"... ... ..."

 _(Cue the cawing crow)_

 _(Cue extremely loud noises!)_

"Happy, Rias is tryin' to rape me!" Natsu screamed as Rias straddled on to him.

"Please... Natsu... Stop trying to be yourself for now! I need to do this!" Rias yelled, forcing Natsu to look at her, and he noticed tht his master was on the verge of tears.

"Uh... Okay then Rias I'll fuck ya," Natsu immediately flipped Rias so that he was now the one on top of her.

"Wha-"

"I don't know why you need this. But I'm guessin' that's the reason why you've been acting weird lately. And also I can see you're in great pain, and I _hate_ seeing my friends in pain, so if sexing with you's the only way to relieve you of your worry, then I'll gladly do it-"

But before any more exchange of words could take place any longer, another red magic circle appeared in Natsu's room.

"Do you really believe that doing this will truly break the engagement?" A new voice appeared, holding some decent shirt and skirt in hand.

"Who the he-" Natsu was interrupted.

"If I don't do this, Father and Big Brother will never listen to me, yes, Grayfia?" Rias stated blankly.

"That's right, but even so, do remember you're the only heir to the Gremory family, so please don't go about showing your skin to men," Grayfia simply retorted.

"Wait a sec... Rias! The hell's happenin'?!" Natsu demanded as Rias got off the bed and reached out for the clothes frowning.

"This is none of your concern yet... Sir Dragneel," Grayfia shot Natsu a serious look.

"Just forget this ever happened, Natsu. Sorry for dragging you into this mess," Rias said as she walked over to Grayfia as she activated the magic teleportation circle to transport the two.

"Alright..." Natsu replied, confused, as the two ladies vanished.

* * *

 **The Next Morning At The Occult Research Club...**

"Natsu! What's wrong?" Asia asked, concerned. Natsu was sniffing the air suspiciously, as if he had picked up enemy scent with his dragon's sense of smell.

"Grayfia's here," Natsu answered.

"Grayfia? ..." Asia trailed off as she entered the room, and all eyes turned to them making her nervous.

"I'm g-" Rias was cut off by the appearance of a magic circle that spewed fire as it appeared.

"Those flames smell gross for some reason,," Natsu stated.

"It's spewing fire..." Happy murmured.

"It's been forever since I came to the damned mortal world, that I've forgotten the stench it emits and it's feel of disgust," The man emerging from the circle wriggled the bridge of his nose. He had blonde hair, A red blazer over his inner white shirt half concealed by his outer black shirt, and a very annoying smirk on his face as he emerged. The second he saw Rias, he scooted over to her to place his arm over her, saying," My darling Rias, I've come to visit~"

Ris scowled as she slapped his arm away, "Get your hands off me Riser!"

Riser attempted to place his arm over Rias again when he was stopped by Natsu, who had grabbed his wrist.

Except for Happy and Grayfia, Everyone else around gasped. Riser seemed displeased about this, and pulled his hand away from Natsu's grip.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" Riser snapped, massaging his wrist.

"Natsu Dragneel," Natsu said, but that was all that was needed for Riser to guess exactly who Natsu was.

"Ah, so you're the Red Dragon boy, eh? Well, I don't give a damn even if you're the king of this fucked up world, you're just a lowly being to me!" Riser boasted proudly, "I'm the third son of the Phoenix family, _**Riser Phoenix**_ , and a high-class devil," He smirked at Natsu, who looked pretty unconvinced.

"He'll also be part of the Gremory Clan soon," Grayfia said.

Natsu hollowed out his ear before asking, "Sorry I didn't hear properly, could you repeat that again?"

"I said that Riser will also be part of the Gremory Clan soon, meaning he'll be marrying your master, Rias," Grayfia repeated.

Natsu laughed so hard at hearing the statement that he couldn't breathe for a second and tears came out as he gripped his stomach, Happy joining in too.

"You... You're gonna be marryin' her?" Riser nodded, a tick mark on his head, but to his dismay, Natsu just laugh even harder.

"What's so funny you little punk!?" Riser gritted his teeth in anger.

"I just never thought Rias be'd marrying some guy with that stupid haircut and that friggin' mass of cologne!" Natsu continued laughing as he pointed a finger at Riser, before he banged his fist on the floor.

"What the hell did you just say, brat?!" Riser shouted angrily as Natsu got on his nerve.

"That you had too much freakin' cologne, I could smell you before you even teleported in!" Natsu chuckled, making Riser more pissed off, multiple tick marks on his head now.

"You want to get burnt!?" Riser clenched his teeth hard as he lit his hand up.

"HE THINKS HE CAN BURN ME!" Natsu laughed, laughed for probably the hardest and longest for his lifetime as he rolled over the floor again and again, tears watering his cheeks as Happy laughed crazily like Natsu too.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Riser yelled as he formed a fireball and chucked it at Natsu, engulfing him whole.

"Natsu!" The peerage screamed, as Grayfia took a step to Riser, the aura she emitted making the Phoenix pale. Grayfia was now seriously _pissed._

What surprised everyone, including Grayfia and counting out Happy, was that they heard a slurping noise, before the flames disappeared completely.

"W-What did you do to my fire!" Riser demanded, caught off guard.

"Yuck! Dude, those flames were one of the grossest flames I tasted in my life man! It made want to puke when I _**ate it**_!" Natsu responded, barfing.

"N-Natsu... You d-did wh-what?!" Rias stuttered, astounded.

"I ate those flames, I've got an endless stomach to fill when it comes to eating fire," Natsu replied like it was nothing.

That was when Riser started sweating bullets as Grayfia mused.

"P-President, don't you think we should have a rating game to decide whether or not you need to marry Riser?" Akeno whispered into her ear.

"I think we should, surprises just keep coming one after another, it'll never get boring when you have Natsu around," Rias answered quietly.

"This is perfect!" Rias slammed her hands on the desk,"Grayfia, we can settle this matter in a rating game!"

"A-A rating game?" Riser actually sounded fearful for a second, but that wore off quickly, "Hmph, you're sure about this, lovely Rias? I won't decline, but I guarantee that you'll lose for sure," Riser smirked as he boasted yet again.

"That pride of yours won't be there anymore when I kick your sorry ass," Natsu warned, before enthusiastically saying, "Alright! I'm all fired up! Let's get this started! I'll kick your butt, Riser! And I ain't looking forward to eating those stinkin' flames of yours!"

"Tch. I'll be enjoying it when I beat the shit out of you," Riser snorted as he yanked at Natsu's vest.

"Riser! Cease this at once!" Grayfia hissed.

"We'll have the rating game in ten days time, count down will be starting from tomorrow," Grayfia, with finality, said.

"Sounds good to me," Riser said as he backed away creating another magic circle to teleport him back.

"No way! I wanna beat him to a pulp now!" Natsu yelled in protest.

"No, Natsu. We need the time to get stronger," Rias held him back.

"We'll be sure to train hard with you; I'll teach you how to master your Boosted Gear," Akeno smiled at the dragon slayer who gave his signature grin back at her, to which she giggled.

"I'll help you master the speed of a knight," Kiba said tapping Natsu's shoulder.

"And I'll be helping you with your physical body and hand to hand combat," Koneko had a small smile present on her lips as she said that.

"Alright! But let's not forget about Asia!" Natsu exclaimed, tongue on fire as he pulled Asia closer to the group.

"I-I'll help out as much as possible!" Asia bowed, and Rias patted her head, saying, "Don't worry Asia, I myself along with Akeno will train your healing abilities," Rias smiled reassuringly at the blonde girl.

"How pathetic, is this all of your peerage Rias? If so, then this game is a joke," Riser said as he flashed an image of his entire peerage before fading out.

* * *

"Hipp, Hupp, Ho!" Natsu huffed as he flipped back over and imagined kicking an enemy, then crouching down low before wasting no time springing forward as he punched straight through the imaginary enemy.

He and Happy were secretly training, well mostly Natsu since Happy was just sitting on the tree nibbling his fish, in the night at the usual training hill he HASN'T COMPLETELY destroyed yet. It's called usual because this was the third time they went up there without blowing up the entire field.

The usual mountains Natsu used to train at had been burnt to the ground due to him going overboard with his magic, so this was the closest Natsu had come to the hill for his physical training. But mind you, there were still huge craters everyone from the force of his impacts.

"Natsu... Maybe we should go back now, Asia must be worried..." Happy whined, finishing his fish.

"Hmm..." Natsu paused, "Alright then, we'll get going, Happy, you big baby!" Natsu said grabbing Happy and heading back home.

* * *

 **Alright people! Chapter closed!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Will update by next week, sorry had to delay so long, but, y'know, mid-years! XD**

 **I'm quite sure that the story is emerging a lil' bit to fast, but pls don't mind it!**

 **After Season 1, things will be progressing MUCH more slower!**

 **Perhaps even add in a little more plot, and not borrow too much from Dragon Amongst Devils...**

 **Anyways, Bye! Hope you enjoyed again! XD**

 **Word Count: 5057**


End file.
